Finally!
by Herr Regis
Summary: Even after the two prides merged and Kovu officially became Kiara's mate, Simba still refused to allow the teenage lion to be alone with his daughter. Will Kiara be able to convince her father that Kovu is trustworthy?


**Herr Regis**

* * *

Here's a Kovu X Kiara one-shot, enjoy!  
Don't forget to rate and review!

* * *

**Finally!**

* * *

Kiara closed her eyes for the night, knowing that her mate was not too far away from her. She was slightly frustrated, as her father had forbade Kovu from laying by her side. Occasionally she'd open her eyes, seeing him across from her. His eyes were closed; it brought her some happiness to know that the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was her.

Kiara looked to her side, seeing her father and mother. She smiled, glad her entire family was together and that everyone around her was comfortable. To her immediate right, Vitani slept soundly. Kiara couldn't puzzle it together in her mind, but she wasn't in the mood to sleep. The princess stood up, walking over to her father before she went outside. She nudged him with her nose, looking around carefully. "Daddy?" Simba grumbled, keeping his eyes closed in his half-awake state. "I'm going to go outside for a moment, I can't sleep." Simba grumbled again, nodding slightly.

Kiara padded outside, kicking Kovu as she trotted past him. His eyes shot open, the lion immediately looking around to see what was happening. He saw nothing at first, but then spotted Kiara, standing at the mouth of the den and looking at him. "What?" He mouthed the word, staring at her confusedly. Kiara smirked, motioning with her head for him to come to her.

Kovu looked around again, specifically at Simba. He smiled back at Kiara, winking at her and slowly rising onto his paws. Kovu cringed, the deep and imposing growl of Simba filling the den. He hunkered down, pinching his eyes closed and bracing. "Don't you dare, Kovu." Kovu sat back down, afraid to look over his shoulder at the king. Kiara sighed, glaring at her father. "Come back in here, Kiara." She frowned, doing as her father said and sitting down.

She looked at Kovu, who rolled his eyes mockingly at Simba. Kiara giggled, resting her head on her paws and blowing him a kiss. He smiled, catching it with his paw in a slow and discrete motion.

The next morning, the pride awoke and went about their business as they always did. As a result of the two prides being joined into one, there were slight delays in organization, but overall, activities flowed smoothly. Simba sent Kovu out to patrol around, something he enjoyed and agreed to do without question.

Kiara tried to sneak past her father, but her loud steps was quickly picked up by his sensitive ears. "Kiara." She stopped, cursing herself for being so noisy. She approached her father, looking at him as if nothing were wrong. "Don't give me that face, Kovu is nothing but hormones right now, and I don't want you alone with him." Simba looked at his daughter sweetly, trying to put her interests before his feelings.

Kiara scoffed, sighing audibly. "Daddy, Kovu's no different now then when I met him. I want to spend some time with him, and you won't let me so I have to be sneaky." Simba frowned, looking out into the grasses before him and thinking.

"You two can have alone time right here at..."

"Daddy!" Kiara shouted, shocked that he didn't understand. "Kovu gets embarrassed, he's not the same with me with there's others... watching. It's uncomfortable! For both of us." She hoped he'd understand this, and to an extent Simba understood his daughters perspective.

"He shouldn't be embarrassed to love you, I'm not embarrassed of your mother."

Kiara rolled her eyes, grunting angrily. "Daddy! He's not embarrassed of me! Kovu doesn't want to look weak and get teased!" Simba understood the feeling of weakness and had a partial understanding of mockery.

Simba sighed, finally nodding his head. "All right." Kiara jumped for joy, giggling and nuzzling her father appreciatively. "But, but!" Simba locked eyes with her sternly, wanting to get his conditions across. "Make sure he respects you, if he pushes for something you're not ready for..." Kiara sighed again, nuzzling her father once more before quickly darting away.

Kovu looked over his shoulder, hearing the indiscreet rustling that only one lioness he knew could make. Kovu didn't duck, simply waiting for her to pounce. Kiara jumped, grabbing into his back and rolling him around a few times. They stopped, setting down in the grasses near the border. Kovu chuckled, kissing her cheek in a quick lick. "What're you doing out here?" He looked around, smiling with a serious tone slowly building. "Your dad is gonna kill you if he sees..."

Kiara shook her head, nuzzling into his dark brown mane. "I just had a talk with him, we can have all the alone time we want from now on." Kiara initiated a kiss with him, one that went on until they needed to breath.

Kovu rolled over, allowing himself to take the dominate, top, position. He kissed her neck a few times, eliciting happy purrs and giggles from his mate. "Finally, you and I could just... be alone for a while." She nuzzled into his mane, nodding her head and moaning supportively. "So, what do you want to do with our... alone time?"

Kiara smiled. "I want to do exactly what you can't do when we're back at Pride Rock, let's cuddle." Kovu nodded, closing his eyes and smiling happily. She sighed, happy to be resting against his chest as they laid there, together. "I love it when you're soft and passionate with me."

"I love you."

Kiara smiled, licking the underside of his jaw cutely. "It's been too long since you've held me." He nodded, moving his paws so they wrapped around her back. She moaned out happily, enjoying herself.

* * *

That's all for this Kovu X Kiara one-shot, I hope you liked it!  
Don't forget to rate and review!

* * *

**Herr Regis**


End file.
